Need for Speed Most Wanted Kanto Edition
by The Click Kid
Summary: Ash and Co. are street racers in Kanto...Ash is the new racer on the block and working his way up the blacklist. But something is wrong. Someone wants Thomas, Misty and Ash of the streets, but who? on Haitus


**Need For Speed Most Wanted: Kanto Region**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Kanto**

Hey there. Once again its the Click Kid. I really wanted to write a story about this cause i have went throught the game and i really though..What if Ash an Co. were the street racers. I have thrown myself in and some plot twist and lemons. So here it is Need for Speed Most Wanted : Kanto Region

I Do not own anything in this story expect myself and the Idea, not the music, not the drinks...just the idea

He pulls into the docks at Vermilion City in a blue and white BMW M3 GTR. Rudy comes up and says how does it run, laughs and leaves. Then Misty walks up and gets the pink slips from both. One racer is Gary Oak in his black Mustang GT. The kid in the BMW is Ash Ketchem, a new kid on the block. He is challegeing Gary for his spot on the Blacklist. Gary yells at ash, "First i'm goin to take your ride, then i'm going to take your girl, get ready for that" Ash replies with, "sure you say that" Ash looks over at Thomas, the #4 blacklist racer leaning againist his white Corvette C6. Thomas tells Ash, "go get him..he is nothing" Ash thinks to himself, ok i worked all week for this...

(Flashback)"

Ash is pulling into Vermilion City. He says;"man this is a nice place. I need to find a good racer. He looks to his right and a girl in a light blue Colbalt SS. Ash and her pull up to the Stop light. She says, " hey my names Misty nice ride" Ash replies, "thanks. The names Ash, do you know were i could find a good race." Misty says" Look around you'll find them..Here's my number..call me if you ever need anything." she pulls off. Just as Ash starts to pull off a police car pulls in front of him. Seragent Cross gets out. He says, "well, well, well, what do we have here..a wing, raceing seats,gauges..now is this all for show or for something else" The office with him says,"lets take a look under the hood". Cross says" see we are shuting down racing in Kanto an.." but before he can say anything a pursit comes over the radio. Cross says" you got lucky but next time your won't" He pulls off to find the pursuit while Ash heads to the docks

Down at the docks Ash pulls up. Gary says,"well look what we got..some two bit racer trying to make a name for himself" Misty pulls up along with Thomas and Brock. Thomas gets out of his Corvette and Brock out of his Pontiac GTO. Thomas says," Gary, compared to me your two bit and Brock is still better than you" Gary replies with,"whatever" he turns to Ash" Kid you have to win races and increase your bounty to race me," Rudy walks up and says,"let me race him" Gary says " ok" he picks up his phone and says," yeah i need the cops... i'm here at the docks and there are some guys about to race. You might want to get down here." Rudy jumps into his Dodge Viper and lines up next to Ash. Rudy says,"Lets go pretty boy"

Misty says go and the two take off. Ash jumps out to an quick lead. He guns around the corner and the first thing he sees is a group of cops and they turn and take of after them. Rudy slams into ash's car and then hits a log truck to knock it over. The truck swerves to the right and flips. Ash bearly dodges it and he catches up to rudy. He waves at him and slams the gas to win.

Back at the docks

Gary comes up to Rudy and yells," what happened? you got smoked" Rudy trys to explain but Gary won't let him. Thomas pulles up and walks over to Gary. He says, " well I think we have found a racer who can beat the poser at #15. Gary turns and says, "who you calling poser" Thomas looks up at Gary and says," Do you want to put your car on that one Gary?" He shuffles away. Thomas walks over to ash and says,"look. Not many people trust you. But i got your back ok. Now get ready to smoke this guy"

Back in Current Day

Misty walks in between the two cars and says,"GO!!" They take off with Ash easly grabing the lead. Gary hits his Nitro and guns it pass Ash as they speed into the industral district. Ash then retakes the lead after Gary hits a car. Ash looks back and guns it. He hears a clank come from his engine but pays no attenion. The next thing misty is calling him. She says," You need to end the race fast. You left a huge oil slick at the starting line." Then his car makes another clank nosie and starts to slow down. "No, Don't quit on me now" His car dies and Gary speeds by.

Docks

Gary walks over to Ash as he gets out of Misty's car," well looks like your all talk and no game" Ash replies,"Someone screwed with my car. that race was mine" The next thing they know Richie yells, "Cops! They are on there way" everyone guns out leaving Ash. Cross pulles up and says," Well look here the deadly street racer. Where is your pretty car. Oh well, you don't need it were your going. Ash gets arested.

Some Time Later

Ash walks out of the jailhouse and sees Misty pull up. She says,"Get in" and they pull off. Misty is the first to say something," I guess they didn't have enough on you. Can't be a street racer without a car." She looks up to make sure she is going to the right street and continues," Gary messed with your car. He had rudy do it, and now Gary is number one on the Blacklist. You can go after him but first you need a car." She pulls up to a car shop. Ok here you go. Pick up your car and i'll meet you at the safe house. Ash walks in and sees a Blue Colbat SS and falls in love with the car and gets that one. He guns to the safe house afterwards.

At the safehouse

Misty and Thomas are at the safe house. Thomas looks up and says," welcome back to the circle Ash." Ash repiles with,"thanks thomas, sorry i couldn't beat Gary" "Don't worry about it," says Thomas, "just beat him now, the only problem is you will have to get through me at #4, the first race is Richie in a Colbalt SS, just like yours." Misty turns," ok this is your safe house. Where you can keep your cars. Me and Thomas keep ours here too." She turns and walks towards a Black Lamborgini Gallaro. Ash asks" so who's cars are these " Pointing to the lambo, a dogde viper and a chevy RX-7. " Those are mine," says Thomas, "i won the lambo and viper. The RX-7 was my first car. Ash then looks at Misty and thomas bust out, " what you looking at ash?" Ash gives him a look that says come on now. Misty turns and says to Thomas, " hey now you better put that corvette up now. The cops are on your tail all the time." He looks and is like."i know misty, im not dumb, i was going to take out my baby. Thomas goes and grabs the keys to his neon green RX-7. He then says, "I'm going to roll the streets, Im hunt for a certian racer in a BMW. Then he just jets out. Misty walks to Ash. " Thomas may not show it, but he cares." she says, " Now I'm Going to ask once, what were you looking at." She walks to him and looks him dead in the eyes. He spits out the truth,"your ass" She replies," Thats what i thought, You might get a piece so be patient"

Out In Town

Thomas is rolling around looking for Gary and his goon rudy. He pulls past the Firestation and Rudy pulls out from behind it. Rudy calls and says"well well. Mr #4. Helping that two bit race Ash i see. Thomas Replies" Ash is good,not on your level, sure as hell not on my level." He is a good racer though. Rudy says"well if you want to take him out now. Do it" " I don't take orders from gary." He speeds off. "I can't belive gary wants me to take ash down now." Thomas then speeds to the store to pick up a Amp from the store. At the store, he sees ash's colbat. Thomas walks in. Ash turns and says,"hey thomas, what are you doing here?" "Geting something to drink" he says. After a few minutes of quite ash finally speaks up again. "I ran into Gary today, he said Richie is waiting already to get a piece of me." The guys walk back outside to there cars. "you want to help me find Richie?"

Thomas replies" no need, he is waiting outside for you" Ash walks out side and there he is. Blacklist racer #15 Richie Stevens and his black cobalt ss. The Colbalt is black with simple flames. Richie gets out of the car and says,"well, well, well its Ash and Thomas. Thomas go to the finish line. We will meet you there." Thomas guns off towards the finish line while the two racers get ready at the store. "you ready ashy boy cause i'm going to dust you" The two racers take off and Ash pulls off to an early lead and cuts through the campus. Richie pulls next and slams into his car. Ash bumps back while the finish line is 100 yards away. Ash hits the nitro and shows the true power of his car and wins.

At the Finish line

"damn it ash you win" richie says. Ash gets his car and 10,000. The next thing they hear is a Dodge Viper. Ash says" Who is that" Thomas replies with," thats my girlfriend" "How can you tell?" asked Ash. "I tuned that engine myself,and she is blasting Stupid MF, of course I know her car" Soon enough around the corner comes a dark purple Viper with a silver dragon decals on both sides. The driver drifts the car next to Thomas's and gets out. "Hey baby" says Ariel. She is in a red and black short sleeve corset top, a short red and black plaid skirt, black leather boots that come to her lower thigh. She looks at Ash and says,"So this is the new number 15. I'm Ariel #7 on the Blacklist" Ash shakes her hand. Ariel says" so he took down richie, you have my girl Roxxane next."Thomas says,"her and that Lancer Evolution XVI, Fast as fuck" Thomas decides they should go eat and discus Ash's next racer.

At Cafe Ole (A/N Cafe Ole aka. Little Mexico is good as hell...and cheap too...Yeah on being cheap)

"ok Ash its simple, she is a good racer so don't expect an easy one" says Ariel. Thomas looks outside and sees her pull up. "well look its her" says Thomas. Into Cafe Ole walks Roxxane. "Sup Roxx." says Ariel. "Nothing much girl, working on find out about this racer named Ash." Thomas and Ash look at each other and laugh. "Whats so damn funny?" says Roxxane. Thomas says,"your looking at ash right here." Ash waves at Roxxane. She bust out with,"so your Ash, well your cute for one thing, scoot over" She sits down next to Ash. They continue to talk about there cars and stuff. The next thing Ash knows, Roxxane is rubbing his dick through his pants. He looks over slowly at her and she just keeps going. Thomas sees Ash's eyes roll into the back of his head and whispers to Ariel,"yeah, you girl is turning on her slutly charms on her next challenger" Ariel simply shakes her head. She Roxxane unbutton his pants and starts to give a handjob. He trys to hold back a moan and she can tell, so she strokes slower. The next thing Roxxane knows, Ash comes on her leg. Ariel grabs a napkin, hands it to Roxxane and says,"ok Roxx thats enough" " oh come on, I was just getting warmed up,"she says. "or at least not in public ok." She gives a very upset look and leaves with Ariel while Thomas Pays for the meal. Thomas says," Well she just about got you didn't she" Ash says, "shut up Thomas, I don't need that" "Just don't let her get you off track" Thomas says.

Back at the safe house

Ash and Thomas were at the safe house tinkering with Ash newly won Colbat SS. Thomas says,"hey Ash we can take this nitro tank from this car and add it to your car" "that works for me, but what level is it?""Its only level 1" says Misty as she walks in the safe house. "Thats the Nitro number 15-12 have, numbers 11-8 have level two, 7 and 6 have level 3 and The top 5 have level 4 nitro." she says. Thomas rolls from under Ash's car and walks to the back of his RX-7 and pops out the LV. 4 nitro. " This is level 4 nitro, will make any lower teir racer just as fast as anyone, Ash this goes in your car." Thomas quickly installs the LV. 4 Nitro into Ash's Colbalt. Misty says," now you should be just as fast as Thomas" He gives her a look that says, don't get the kids hopes up. Misty just laughs and then says to Thomas,"hey, gary has your number for helping this kid, he wants you off the streets." Thomas replies with," he will have to force me off the streets, I don't take orders from him." Thomas walks over to the Lambo and jets out. "Damn it Thomas, always qiuck to act and not think, we have to follow him."

On the Highway to Viridian

"Where is that bastard?" Thomas says. He is speeding past semis and cars not caring, just looking for Gary. Next thing he sees is Richie, Wally, and Rudy. He Speeds up to them and jumps out the car. "Where is he?" "Who are you looking for?" Says Wally, Standing next to his SLR Mcleran. "who the hell do you think," he says, "Gary that bastard" Rudy says," Like we know, we can't even find him when we need him" Thomas paces back and forth and looks to see Ash and Misty speeding from the distance. Then he hears Ariel speeding from the other direction. Ariel drifts in, and the other two pull in. Ash jumps out and yells, "what the hell is your problem!" Thomas yells back," You heard what Misty said, that bastard Gary wants me off the Streets." Ariel simple says," Why do i find this out know" Next thing you know is you hear a BMW engine. Thomas turns and sees Gary Speeding in. Thomas and Ariel run to there cars and jet after him. Ash and Misty get in there cars and follow. They trail him untill he gets to the docks. Gary gets out of the BMW and looks at them and says, " what do you want?" " I heard you want me off they streets," Gary looks at him and simple shrugs. " I need you out here more than anyone,I need youon these streets." Just then Ash speeds by with Roxxane on his tail. Roxxane ends up losing her Lancer Evolution XVI and a good 30,000 dollars. Ash ends up pulling next to Thomas and Gary. Ash well the Lancer is on the way to the safehouse. Gary looks at ash and says," as i was saying, i need you on these streets more than anyone of these racers out here, even more than Rudy or Wally." Gary jumps in the BMW and speeds off.

Back at the Safe house

Ariel is sitting in her car checking the wiring when Ash, Misty and Thomas pull in. Ariel looks and simiple laughs. " Whats so funny?" says ash. " Nothing" she says. Thomas walks over and gets in on the other side. He kisses her and starts to bite on her neck and the next thing Ash knows both in the back seat of her car. Misty looks and shakes her head, "same ole thomas" Ash simiple looks and ask who is next. Misty says," Flannery and her Mazda RX-7. Don't worry you should take her easy. Ash shakes his head and thinks, Flannery here I come.


End file.
